


dear diary

by jasonrothenberg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonrothenberg/pseuds/jasonrothenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just wanted to get a few things out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear diary

**Author's Note:**

> so i kno the new episode of the 100 is coming out tonigh (i wrote that show u know) and i would never spoil anything but i just wanted to say a few things so heres an excerpt from my own diary and also the 100 season 3 episode 8 - your pal jason

belonii is sad like really sad bc the one true love of his lyfe the lasagna to his microwave clark is nowhere to be found. (shes in polis atm but shes just managed to escapt so its fine)

belnuna decided ti was time for him to go. he said to no one in partuicular "oh no i must go save my princesss from the grips of a progressive storyline" :/

so he went and he got in a car (he found one in a swamp and got it working with his arms) and he drove the car and then it was him at polis and clark was crying 

"clarke why are you crying!!" beloob shout s and some nastee grounders stared at him. he glared back at them. 

"betuba!" clak shouts and then she is right in front of him and also is really pretty her eyes ae quite blue and ocean-y "im crying bc is love even real." 

"as a straight i dont accept that." bul says his eyes are chocolate (the good kind not like value chocolate) "wheres lexa"

"oh" clake shrugs "shes dead bc she had to die bc i feel like it wa sjust time u kno and the story has to movve. .. on and idk but shes gone" (A/N i cn explain why lexa went she had to go bc she had to and it was very important to the plot and had to happen no way arund it it had to happen and also ftwd took her i swear)

"she died bc she was a mean lesbean" bloop says (A/N tru)

"get rekt" clook whispered

then they touched mouths

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i only tagged this as clexa for the hits :/


End file.
